Babysitter
by JinxWriter
Summary: Decided to put it as a separate story than a bonus chapter. While Ronin and Queen Tara go out for an evening alone, Nod is called to babysit their son.


Babysitter

"But daddy, I don't want a babysitter!" Lucius said in protest. Ronin and Queen Tara were going out on a romantic day out by themselves while Lucius had to stay at home with a babysitter. He had no idea who it would be and he surely did not care. All he wanted was to spend the night with his family. Ronin was settling his bird as Queen Tara was putting on finishing touches with earrings and a beautiful emerald necklace.

"Sweetie, you'll be fine. It's only for a couple of hours," said Queen Tara.

"But I'll miss you guys soooo badly," Lucius protested.

"Son, it's going to be ok. Besides, your babysitter's almost here to see you," said Ronin.

"Who's my babysitter?" Lucius wondered. Suddenly, Nod the leafman entered the scenery. Ronin and Queen Tara introduced him to Lucius, who was a bit surprised by this. "This guy's gonna be my babysitter? But daddy you said he was careless back then!" Lucius said. Nod laughed and rubbed the little boy's hair. Lucius sneered and tried to fix his hair to the best of his ability.

"Take care of him, ok? Make sure he gets to bed by nightfall. See you soon, son!" Ronin waved goodbye. He and Queen Tara boarded the bird and soon they took flight, with Lucius and Nod waving goodbye. As they were out of sight, Nod turned to Lucius who was still unsure of him. "C'mon, kid! Let's get inside," said Nod. Lucius nodded and followed Nod back into the tree.

* * *

Nod was sitting on the couch polishing his sword while Lucius was running around the house with his favorite wooden sword pretending to be the new general of the leafmen. Lucius saw Nod rubbing his sword with a cloth and grew curious and rushed over to greet him. "What're you doing?" Lucius asked.

"I'm polishing my sword. Gotta keep it extra sharp!" said Nod.

"Can I polish my sword?" Lucius asked, showing him his wooden one. Nod looked at the boy and gladly gave him his cloth, making Lucius excited with glee. He rushed over to the couch and plopped himself down as he pushed the cloth up-and-down. Nod chucked as the little boy continued to clean his sword. For a little kid he was awfully cute.

* * *

"C'mon, Nod! Time to play Boggan Wars!" Lucius said with his wooden sword high in the air. Nod yawned while watching the little boy wave his sword around. This boy was very energetic for an average five-year-old boy. Lucius ran up to Nod and rocked him back-and-forth by the shoulders. "Nod, time for Boggan Wars!" When shaking his shoulders did not work, Lucius took one of his stuffed animals and threw it straight at his face.

"Ugh! Don't you ever sleep at night, kid?" Nod asked as he felt the impact. He tossed the toy onto one of the cushions on the couch

"Yes. Boggan Wars time!" Lucius still insisted.

"How about something other than playtime?" asked Nod.

"Like what?" asked Lucius. Nod got up from the couch and took his hand, leading Lucius outside. The little boy wondered where they were going, but he would soon find out. Nod jumped down carefully from the tree limbs with Lucius riding on his back, laughing as they continued their way to the ground. By the time they reached the bottom Nod saddled his sparrow and took the little boy out to another part of the forest where he was sure that he would definitely love.

* * *

The sparrow landed on a tree branch next to a huge video camera attached to one of the large branches. Nod helped off Lucius and walked over to the screen. Lucius held his head up high to see the huge blank screen. "Nod, what's that big black box?" he asked pointing.

"That's called a video camera, Lucius. It shows you videos around the forest," Nod said. Suddenly, the screen on the video camera began to light up with an image of a huge-looking creature on it. Lucius grew startled as he had never seen something so big before! He ran behind Nod who chuckled and patted his head.

"Hey, Nod," the huge creature said on screen. It was Nod's companion, Mary Katherine, or MK for short.

"Hey, MK. How's work going?" asked Nod.

"Nothing much. Dad's taking a walk around the forest. What's going on with you?" MK asked.

"Babysitting for Ronin and Tara. Say hi, Lucius," said Nod. He stepped back and Lucius saw MK's face on the screen and started to become unsure. But with reassurance from Nod, Lucius ran up to the screen and greeted MK. MK smiled down when she saw how cute he was.

"Hello there, Lucius. It's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about your parents," said MK.

"Are you really a stomper like daddy says?" Lucius asked.

"Yes I am, but don't worry. I don't bite!" said MK. Lucius realized that this stomper was not as bad as she thought, and before he knew it, he was talking up a storm about his family life, school life, his favorite toys and his friends. MK listened with opened ears as the little boy continued talking and talking. Nod smiled at himself, thinking that maybe taking Lucius here was a very good idea after all.

* * *

Nightfall came quite quickly when Nod and Lucius returned back home. Nod hopped off the sparrow and took Lucius in his arms as the boy had fallen asleep on the way back home. Nod walked into the tree and laid him gently on the couch, covering him up with a leaf blanket. He took one sweet look at him before he heard the wings of a humming bird flapping. Turning around Nod saw Ronin and Tara entering the tree.

"Hi, sorry we're so late. We went on a nice long walk and then flew around literally all of Moonhaven," said Ronin.

"It wasn't all of it. Just my favorite places," Queen Tara said as she nudged Ronin playfully. "How was Lucius?" she then turned to Nod.

"The kid was really good, except he threw a stuffed animal at my face," Nod said.

"Really? Not surprised," Ronin said, knowing that he did it to him somtimes.

"Other than that I took him to see MK," said Nod

"Oh man! We always forget to introduce him to her," said Queen Tara surprised.

"Well thankfully you have someone with a brilliant memory!" Nod said with a chuckle. Queen Tara giggled and walked over to Lucius, seeing him sleep peacefully. Ronin thanked Nod for all the hard work and Nod happily obliged. He walked outside to saddle his sparrow, but not before Lucius quickly woke up and hopped off the couch. "Wait, Nod!" he said.

"What is it, kid?" Nod asked.

"Can you come over again when mommy and daddy go out?" asked Lucius, finally seeing Nod was not a bad babysitter. Nod looked at Ronin and Queen Tara who nodded in approval. "Absolutely, kid." said Nod giving Lucius a high-five. He then reared his bird and flew off waving goodbye to the royal family. After he was gone Ronin bent down and picked Lucius up in his arms.

"Time for bed, son." he said. Lucius laid his head on his father's shoulder as Ronin carried him inside. Queen Tara followed close behind as the lights went out in the tree. It was about time they all get to sleep after a day of fun.

* * *

FIN

There you all go, another Lucius chapter. I wasn't having the greatest of days today, but now I feel happy that I wrote this little fic of mine. It makes me feel a whole lot better! :D In this story Queen Tara decided to pass on her duties to spend time with her husband and son. Yes, Ronin and her are married in this story to clear it up. X)

Like I said last time, some of my stories will be AU.

Hope you all liked it and tell me what ya thought! :)


End file.
